Hide And Seek Anime Style
by Kyute-Kitti
Summary: Well... we were bored again! This is what happens when anime play Hide And Seek blindfolded. we thought it was funny lol. InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, DBZ, FMA, and a few more. lol BORDOM ROCKS!
1. Chapter 1

**///Well... This is just something we made up when we were bored (sigh). Oh, well. We only own the dumb ideas in this story. Nothing else. So... yeah.\\\**

**Hide-And-Seek Anime Style: Chapter 1**

**It was just another day in Anime Land, when everyone got the same idea at the same time... "Let's all play Hide-And-Seek only the person who's it is blind-folded!" So... on with the story!**

**Goku was "it" first. I don't know why... he lost at rock, paper, scissors or something. My brother just pointed out... there's like 100 people or something... so I said they had a rock, paper, scissors tournament before the Hide And Seek game thingy. Anyways...**

**Goku was "it"... and looking like an idiot. He was flying around trying to find people... blind-folded... duh. So he was flying around... and through things, trying his hardest to find people.**

**Some of the things he flew through include the following: Buildings: tall, small, important, unimportant, things you would recognize (such as The Aifle Tower, The Washington Monument, and other such things) buildings you wouldn't recognize (such as Vash's house, InuYasha's house (which is surprisingly still standing) Spike's house (which isn't built yet) The House Of The Rising Sun, and other such... houses... all we named were houses... oh, well.)**

**Also included were: Cars, birds planes, flying ninja monkeys (Naruto), billboards (which made important people look like they were missing teeth), and... various other objects we aren't going to name because he was "it" for a LONG time and going REALLY fast. So enough with that.**

**Anyways... he was flying around while InuYasha was mocking him.**

**InuYasha: I'M OVER HERE!**

**Goku: ERG! I WENT OVER THERE ALREADY! I HIT MORE THINGS THAN I CAN COUNT!**

**InuYasha: THAT'S NOT SAYING MUCH IS IT?!**

**Goku: ... Well... you're dumb.**

**InuYasha: -.-**

**Vegeta: JUST TAG SOMEONE ALREADY!**

**Vegeta then throws Naruto in front of Goku. Yes, Goku still missed. Goku then found... some, hairy animal thing. I don't know what it is. But, I'm picturing something like a yak. The other two just stare at him.**

**Goku: Whoa! You really need a hair-cut! Really... you're all... hairy.**

**The yak thingy roared.**

**Goku: Whoa. You don't sound too good. Are you sick?**

**He touched it's butt thinking it was it's head.**

**Goku: Yeah... you really need a hair-cut.**

**InuYasha and Vegeta are still staring at Goku by the way. I guess everyone else was ducking for cover or something. (I was just informed, by my mom, that Hide-And-Seek blind-folded is a real game... it's called Blind-Mans-Bluff -.-') Anyway... as I was saying.**

**The yak thingy then... must be polite-ish... it... it... passed gas. Poor Goku.**

**Goku: Whoa... that belch sounded kinda like a... WHAAA!!! WHO THE HECK WAS THAT???**

**Vegeta and InuYasha are still just staring at him. Yusuke walked up and slapped him on the back.**

**Yusuke: Wow Goku. You've gotta be the dumbest guy I've ever seen. .**

**Goku: Huh?**

**InuYasha: Uhh... Yusuke...**

**Vegeta: You idiot. You just tagged the guy who's it.**

**Goku pushed the blind-fold up off his eyes.**

**Goku: And they said I was dumb.**

**Yusuke: ... Well... I.. uhh... was.. BORED! Yeah. he was taking so long I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**Yusuke crossed his arms and gave off a bored look.**

**InuYasha: You don't really expect us to-**

**Goku: Gee, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not quite as good as I thought I was.**

**He rubbed the back of his head. That's when all the anime characters did what anime people do best... they all fell over anime style!**

**InuYasha: ... Yeah... oh, well. HEY, EVERYONE! YUSUKE'S IT!!!**

**Everyone came out of their hiding spots (the smarter people were a bit more cautious). So they all gathered around. Yusuke put on the blind-fold, and was about to count to 100.**

**Yusuke: So, why do we have to do this again?**

**Sasuke: So we can all hide. -.-**

**Yusuke: Heeello. I'm blind-folded.**

**Everyone: -.- JUST DO IT!!!**

**Yusuke: O.O ... Alright, alright, I'll do it. 1, 2, 3...**

**Well... I think we can skip through that part, since all that happened was, Yusuke counted and everyone got away from him. Yusuke is now laying on the ground with his hands behind his head.**

**Yusuke: ...**

**He wasn't doing much... so, yes, you guessed it, the idiots decide to check and make sure he's still alive.**

**Goku: Hey... you think he's still alive?**

**Naruto: I dunno. Maybe.**

**Vash was standing opposite them.**

**Vash: Hey... InuYasha... is he still alive?**

**InuYasha: I think so... he's breathing... asleep maybe?**

**Vash: Nah, I don't think he's asleep. He's not that dumb. He'd get himself killed.**

**InuYasha: Yeah, I know. If I find out he's asleep, then he's gunna die.**

**Vash laughed a little. InuYasha just looked at him.**

**Vash: ... You... aren't really going to kill 'em if it turns out he's asleep, are you?**

**InuYasha: If I don't... they will.**

**InuYasha pointed behind him. The people with more common sense were still in the trees and bushes and stuff like that. Oh yeah, they're in a forest now and Yusuke is in the middle of a clearing. Ed and Al are in the bushes underneath Sasuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Vegeta.**

**Sasuke: Those idiots. Sneaking up on him like that.**

**Hiei: I agree. Only a fool would do something like that. Then again... this "is" Yusuke we're talking about.**

**Kurama chuckled at that last remark. Ed and Al either didn't hear them or just ignored them.**

**Ed: Al... do you think what they're doing is smart?**

**Al: Well... he doesn't seem to be moving...**

**Ed: Yeah, but, still.**

**Al: I think we should let them go see.**

**Ed: Just what I was thinking.**

**Ed grinned. The dummies just got enough courage to try to sneak up on him. . They may be idiots... but they were cautious idiots. So they were kinda... slow.**

**Vegeta: Those guys are just going to get themselves caught.**

**Kurama: Possibly.**

**Vegeta: what do you mean "possibly".**

**Kurama: Well...**

**Hiei: He means that they may not get caught.**

**Vegeta: I FIGURED OUT THAT MUCH!**

**Sasuke: You idiot, do you want him to come over here?**

**Vegeta: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: You're still yelling. -.-'**

**Vegeta: I'M AWARE OF THAT!**

**Hiei: I don't think either of you will have anything to worry about.**

**Kurama: Yes, look at them. I should have brought my camera.**

**All the idiots, Vash, InuYasha, Naruto, Kurabara, Goku, Goten, Spike, and maybe a few others, were almost right up to him... when all of the sudden... YUSUKE SITS STRAIGHT UP! EVERYONE RUNS FOR COVER! YUSUKE LOOKS AROUND, STILL BLIND-FOLDED, AND THEN... turned over to his side. -.- Yes, he was asleep. -.- Everyone stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. Poor Yusuke. Vegeta was ticked off. So what does he do? He flies over to Yusuke, while yelling, kicks him in the back, and Yusuke goes flying.**

**Vegeta: I'm it.**

**He smiled with an evil grin. Everyone ducked for cover as he put on the blind-fold and quickly counted to 100.**

**Vegeta: ...98,99,100! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!!!**

**Hiei: Tell me you didn't just say that. -.-**

**Vegeta: You're first.**

**Hiei: First? You can only tag one person per round, idiot.**

**Vash: I really don't think you should insult him.**

**Hiei: You shouldn't speak if you can't escape.**

**Hiei darted off as Vegeta threw an energy blast right at Vash. Poor Vash was a nice charred black after that one.**

**Vegeta: WHO'S NEXT???**

**Now, by this time, Ed had already made an underground fortress. Complete with bunker!**

**///I'm going to add what little we have of chapter 2. If you want us to some up with more, please let me know.\\\**


	2. Chapter 2: Ed's it

CHAPTER 2: MORE OF THE STORY

At this time, Vegeta was just standing there, blasting away at random..

Ed: What's going on up there??? I hear a bunch of explosions...

Ed transmutates a pariscope to see what's going on. Vegeta got a little bored of blasting at random, since he can't see the destruction he's causing. So he decided to take a step forward... bad choice. Vegeta tripped right over the pariscope Ed just made..

Vegeta: WHAT THE...???

Vegeta pulls the pariscope out of the ground... Ed goes with it... knocking his head ceiling of his bunker.. Vegeta then feels the object he just pulled up... there was a hand attached to it. Vegeta takes off the blind-fold.

vegeta: What the...? Umm... You're it.

Ed: -.- ... Just shut up and give me the blind-fold.

Now Ed is is!.


End file.
